


冒险者失格

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Gang Rape, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 金主约稿，抹布猫男，内含口交、轮奸、下药、性交易
Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573813
Kudos: 21





	冒险者失格

猫魅醒来，只觉得头痛欲裂。他试着探查周围的情况，可是眼前发黑，感官也迟钝的不行。

他强忍恶心的感觉爬起来，无法思考的感觉让他很不愉快。猫魅靠着墙壁坐了一会，感觉舒服了点。他这才注意到身上穿的不是自己的衣服，是可以用艳俗和花枝招展这类词语形容的和服。

就在他思量着可以站起来的时候，纸门被拉开了。

“哦，醒了醒了。”

看到那人的脸，猫魅脑子转了过来。感情是之前被他按在地上胖揍的渣滓罢了，实力不怎么样，耍阴招倒是很有一套。猫魅不屑的冷哼一声，他早就习惯得罪人了，也从来不为此感到惧怕。他懒得跟眼前的人废话，正准备让那人直到搞小动作的代价，突然觉得后颈一阵刺痛。

啧，没想到后面还有同伙！刚才是拿了针之类的刺了他吗？他应该想到的，能暗算到他怎么可能是那个怂包一人之举。猫魅心中暗自懊悔自己的粗心大意，重新摆正了姿态。

面前的男人有些害怕的后退了一步，“喂，你说的那个药，到底有没有用啊！”他冲猫魅身后的人大喊。

嘁，果然是垃圾。猫魅对男子软弱的蠢样嗤之以鼻。

等等？药？

这下糟了！反应过来的猫魅已经无力回天，四肢躯干像瞬间和大脑中断了连接一般，失去了力气。他用一个丢人的姿势扑倒在榻榻米上，试着控制自己站起来，但是果然不行，这些部位变得不属于自己一样，根本无法调动它们动起来。

确认猫魅真的失去战斗力，男人露出小人得志的嘴脸，他一脚踩在猫魅的头上，“哈哈，你小子也有今天。”

“你……找死……”猫魅咬牙切齿，口腔里发出咯吱咯吱的声音，听起来有些吓人。男人蹲下来，一脸恶心的假笑，“别这么凶嘛，小猫咪，你还是乖一点才可爱。”

真想杀了他。猫魅恼怒到了极点，“我告诉你，你完蛋了。”

“完蛋？我可不会完蛋。”男人得意洋洋的看着猫魅，“你可是卖了一个好价钱，够我去找最漂亮的小姐花天酒地一阵子啦！真是谢谢了，大恩人！”

卖？猫魅一下子脑筋转不过来，这时他身后那个一直一言不发的人走了过来，猫魅抬起头，看到的是一个体格健硕的中年男子。他很轻松就提起了失去反抗能力的猫魅。

“放心，你马上就会从那个就知道打架的野小子变成听话的婊子的。说起来你还得谢谢我啊，只要扭扭屁股就能赚钱，比一天到晚风吹日晒的冒险者轻松多了。”

猫魅终于搞明白这个杂种把他卖去哪里了，难怪他能中招，那些大妓院的手段是不容小觑的。他一边咒骂着得意的男子，一边思考着脱身的可能性。

这下真的糟了啊。

猫魅被带入另一个装饰华丽的房间，里面的熏香让他有点反胃。男子把他扔下以后就离开了，不一会来了个穿着艳俗的女人，猫魅可以看出她努力的用脂粉掩饰岁月的痕迹。

“一会的来的客人就喜欢你这种还没经人事的，他下手比较重……不过卖你的那个人说了你以前是冒险者，应该皮实的很。”女人似是关心猫魅，其实是在担忧商品能否长远的带来价值，“总之你老实一点，到时候吃苦头的是你自己。面相挺不错的，老板花了不少钱，可别让我们亏了啊。”

猫魅强忍怒火目送女人离开，他劝说自己要保持冷静等待药效过去，但是不仅力气没有回复，反而脑子越来越昏。

真是滴水不漏，这熏香也有问题……看来妓院的人对身为冒险者的猫魅十分小心。他努力让自己不要昏睡过去，不知道和自己斗争了多久，纸门又被拉开了，进来一个穿着阔气的男人。

他看到猫魅，露出了很高兴的表情，直接撩开了猫魅的和服下摆。猫魅强忍呕吐的冲动，感觉到那个男人在自己屁股上乱捏。

“这个手感真不错，不愧是久经锻炼的冒险者……后面有被用过吗？”

男人不等猫魅回答，就用手指拉开猫魅的后穴，那未经人事的洞口紧致又干涩。

“那我就进去了。”

“哈？什么，你给我等……呃啊！”猫魅控制不住的发出了凄惨的叫喊，痛死了痛死了痛死了，满脑子只有这几个字。男人得意的在后面继续挺入，“嘿嘿，我最喜欢这种粗暴的第一次了，你就尽情的惨叫吧。”

猫魅觉得身体要从后穴那里开始裂成两半，剧烈的疼痛让他完全丧失了思考能力。男人强行开拓了他后面的肠道，就算抽出去了猫魅还是疼的想吐，眼冒金星。之后他又被插了好几回，他不确定对方有没有射在自己身体里，因为他什么都感觉不到。此时此刻他完全遗忘了要逃跑和反抗，只是在男人故意为之的性暴力中无措的叫喊。

“舒服吗？”听到这个问句，猫魅简直想破口大骂，但他只是趴在地板上，没有力气。男人伸手握住了猫魅的阴茎，把丝绳绕在上面系紧。

“你干什么？”

“因为你好像不愿意高潮的样子，那你应该不需要你的阴茎射精才对。”男人往猫魅屁股里塞了什么凉凉的液体，“疼坏了吧？”

居然给他上药吗？猫魅感觉疼痛有所缓解，经历了一番折腾实在累坏了。男人好像离开了房间，真不敢相信他就这么结束了。

猫魅很快为自己天真的想法懊悔，男人灌进肉穴的药有催情效果，很快他就浑身燥热难耐。他感觉浑身都痒，在地板上蹭来蹭去。后穴更是彻底沦陷，又热又湿，猫魅甚至觉得那里已经不是屁股洞的形状了，已经彻底融化掉了。他把手指伸进去，好软，很随便的手指就进去了。他想射精，可是阴茎被束缚住了射不出来，那个结他打不开。之后他才知道那个男人已经买下了他阴茎的支配权，在那个男人首肯之前，他永远没有机会射精了。

对于猫魅而言，地狱般的日子才刚刚开始而已。他尝试过逃跑，但是被抓回来以后会受到可怕的惩罚。他被捆起来，屁股塞进墙洞里以低廉的价格任人奸淫，就算肚子里的精液满到漏出来，也会被店内的伙计用工具草草清理一下继续接客。他全程一直没能顺利的到达高潮，那可恨的束缚还待在他的阴茎上。从那之后猫魅感觉自己的阴茎似乎出现了问题，它好像不太容易达到勃起了。而且在那频繁且粗暴的操干中，即使没有媚药，他的肉穴也变得十分柔软了，只要有东西插进去，它就会听话的分泌黏液。即使对方毫无技术可言，那些肉也会谄媚的缠上去，让双方都能舒服。猫魅心里清楚这是身体为了自我保护进行的自我调整，但是因此被夸赞还是令他羞愧难当。

因为每天在这里被人操，缺乏锻炼的机会，猫魅那一身漂亮的肌肉也逐渐开始消退，腹部累积了一层薄薄的脂肪，像是女人一样。客人们喜欢把催情的精油抹遍他的全身反复揉捏爱抚，誓要把他变成一个全身柔软的合格妓女。猫魅的身体逐渐对爱抚能够作出反应，他的胸部也变得更加色情，饱满又柔软，乳晕也扩大了，透露出淫荡的雌性气息。

也有执着于口交的客人。刚开始猫魅很抵触，甚至在第一次凑近客人的鸡巴时恶心的吐了出来。由于破坏了客人的心情，毫无疑问他收到了惩罚。他被绑在椅子上，被塞了口枷强行张开口腔，负责惩罚工作的人轮流把阴茎塞进他的嘴里。即使这样完事后猫魅还是会把精液吐出来，见他如此反抗，店里只好暂时停了他的接客工作，将他关在小屋子里。

被关禁闭的这几天，他们没有提供给猫魅食物，水也是非常少量，只是刚好够维持生命的量。就在他觉得自己会就这么悲惨的死掉时，店里的人给了他一个盆子，是那种饲养宠物用的食盆。

“吃吧。”那些人说。

求生的本能令猫魅饥不择食，即使他知道这并不是可以吃的东西。那些散发着腥臭的白色粘稠液体糊在他喉咙里，但是猫魅依旧狼吞虎咽的。

“哈哈，这不是挺喜欢吃的吗。好好学学怎么舔鸡巴，把客人伺候的舒服了，有的是精液吃。”

在确信猫魅的口交技术足以博得客人的欢心后，惩罚结束，他重新开始接客。有客人买下他，叫来了自己的狐朋狗友，让猫魅轮流吸他们的鸡巴，看谁更加持久。

猫魅卖力的吸吮男人们的鸡巴，用柔软的唇包裹住龟头，舌头熟练的讨好阴茎敏感的部位，顺便清理出积攒的耻垢。他有些太卖力了，整张脸埋进对方的囊袋里，勃起的阴茎把他的喉咙撑起一个有些吓人的弧度。大家给他涂上艳红的口脂，然后他给人们口交时就会把口红蹭的到处都是，留下艳丽的痕迹。

男人们要求他抬高屁股扭动，猫魅照做了，他拼命摇摆自己的屁股昭示这个地方的存在感，肉穴里的汁液被他甩的到处都是。

大家嘲笑辱骂他。妓女都不如的荡妇、精液马桶、鸡巴套子之类的话让他快感倍增，嘴里不断发出兴奋的呜呜声。这都要归功于以前的一位客人，他热衷于看人因辱骂而高潮，所以给猫魅下了大量的药物，每次在他快高潮的时候言语羞辱他。

猫魅因为曾经是冒险者，身体对环境的适应性和生存能力极高，为了存活下来逐渐自我改造成这副淫贱的模样，不知道是幸还是不幸。

猫魅因为被拉扯乳头高潮了，他疲软的阴茎颤颤巍巍的渗出一点液体，接着后穴来了一发气势惊人的喷射。由于阴茎长期被束缚，他的身体终于进化为改用肉穴来高潮了。

这是猫魅这段时间以来第一次彻彻底底的高潮，他一下子就爽的失去了意识，翻着白眼瘫倒在榻榻米上。客人的精液顺着他的嘴角流出来，猫魅趴在地上抽搐着，后穴断断续续的往外喷水，他的嘴里还含糊不清的念叨着什么。有人凑过去听，发现他说的是“请再让我高潮一次”。

听到这话，客人们开心的庆祝猫魅迎来了成为便器的新生，然后依他所愿对他实施了毫无理性可言的交媾行为。那个场景可以用人间地狱来形容，屋子里明明都是人类，却像野兽交配一样疯狂。猫魅紧紧夹着阴茎不肯放，拼命的榨取精液，却又在高潮时把阴茎从体内喷出去，后穴空虚的他发出委屈的呜咽声。疼爱他的客人们马上又会插入新的鸡巴满足这个崩坏的肉穴。

自那晚以后，猫魅的阴茎似乎彻底失去了排尿以外都功能。就算努力给它刺激，最多流一点精液出来而已。肉穴倒是相反，精神的很。他终于得以解除阴茎的束缚了，反正有没有都一样。

猫魅终于接受了一切，然而仿佛故意捉弄他一般，在他心灰意冷完全放弃的时候，店里告诉他，你可以恢复自由身了。

猫魅愣愣的的看着面前的纸张，只要签了字，他就能离开这个鬼地方。店里的人说，他已经赚足了被买来的价格，他可以选择留下或者为自己赎身。

开什么玩笑，他当然要走！他从被带到这里的那一天起就想要逃离这里！猫魅不假思索的签了字，他自由了，脑子里只有这一个想法。他脑子里只被这一个念头驱使着，离开了妓院。当他走出妓院之后，一瞬间便陷入了无尽的惶恐。

不熟悉的街道和人物，不知道该去哪里。不再像以前那样具备力量，身体机能大幅度退化。猫魅浑浑噩噩的在街上晃荡，还遇上了自己的老主顾，差点被人买回家，吓得他拔腿就跑。

……难道说我不应该离开吗？

一旦有这个念头，猫魅就有一种浓重的自我厌恶感，并劝说自己不要去这么想。他好歹是找到法子回了家，在休养一阵子（事实上修养的这段时间他一直如坐针毡，自己也不知道为什么如此不安）之后，决定重操冒险者的旧业。

但他身体状况还没有完全恢复，只能先去行会接一些简单轻松的任务。猫魅接到一个巡逻山林清除魔物的工作，与另一位陌生的冒险者搭伙。

一路上，猫魅发现他比想象中的还要糟糕，体力不支、不够灵活，给他的临时搭档添了不少麻烦，对方不耐烦的情绪已经是显而易见。在他不慎被魔物所伤后，对方说，“那边有个小木屋，好像是以前的猎人留下来的，你去那边处理一下伤口，我在这等你，好了以后就下山吧。”

猫魅点点头，走进屋子里。他轻轻叹了口气，不知道怎么搞的，自己的身体不听使唤一样，导致他犯了很多错误。

伤口在腿部。猫魅脱下裤子准备包扎一下，突然看见地板上有突兀的水渍。

咦，为什么会有水……还有水往那边滴……到底是哪里？

猫魅突然僵住了，他颤抖着手往后穴摸，果然，湿漉漉的。

为什么会这样……原来这段时间的不适是因为这个吗？猫魅懊恼的想着。现在一旦注意到，后穴真是难受的要命，甚至站不直了。他甚至发现乳头也隔着衣服勃起了。

这样下去也不是办法，总之趁现在快速解决一下，能安全下山就好。猫魅这么想着张开双腿蹲下，手指探进一塌糊涂的肉穴搅动。离开妓院以后就没有好好抚慰身体了，屁股那里早已心痒难耐。

“喂我说你也太慢了吧？”

等的不耐烦的冒险者打开门，看到的就是以可耻姿态扩张后穴的猫魅和地上可观的淫水。猫魅面露惊恐的神色，快要哭出来了，可是手还在肉穴里面搅，舍不得拿出来。

“操……你他妈哪来的骚货……”冒险者目瞪口呆，他慢慢走近猫魅，似乎犹豫了一下，还是解开腰带脱下裤子，“过来舔，舔舒服了我就操你的淫穴。”

他很擅长口交，所以猫魅顺从的过去含住了阴茎，久违的雄性荷尔蒙气息让他陶醉。猫魅用浑身解数讨好肉棒，冒险者惊叹于这熟练的技术，于是他好好的犒劳了猫魅。当他扒光猫魅以后发现这家伙的身体真的不像话，无论是柔软的身体、雌性气息浓厚的奶子还是甩着淫水摇动的屁股都冒险者失格，是个纯粹的婊子。

“你是哪个妓院出来的吧，怎么会想到来做冒险者？”冒险者看着猫魅贴在地上磨蹭自己翘起的乳头，“还是说是钓男人的新手段？”

“我以前是冒险者……”猫魅被操的发出了幼猫一样的呻吟，“但是后来又去了妓院……唔，不要碰那儿，没用的，”猫魅注意到对方握住了自己的阴茎，“已经没法用了，我现在只能用屁股……”

像是为了证明所言非虚，猫魅用肉穴到达了高潮，喷出一些黏糊糊的液体。

“哈哈哈哈，你还真有意思！”在猫魅身体里中出以后，冒险者询问，“明天我和朋友有一个委托，你要不要一起来？当然，报酬不会少你的。”

是要做那种事吧。猫魅心里很清楚，但还是表示了同意。不久之后，当地冒险者之间流行起一个话题，据说有一个脸很漂亮但相当淫乱的猫魅族冒险者，据说和他组队就能免费干到爽，这都是后话了。

end


End file.
